


New Beginnings

by Ivrigasked



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivrigasked/pseuds/Ivrigasked
Summary: Life after Yuuri moves into Viktor's apartment in St. Petersburg, Russia, is nothing but blissful. Waking up next to your handsome fiancé every day? There's nothing better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, this is my first time writing a fanfiction that I've also shared on the internet, so please don't be too harsh on me! I really appreciate feedback, so let me know what you think of this first short chapter, because I'll post more as I keep writing. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy!

Yuuri’s vision is blurry as he wakes, and the sun is shining through cracked blinds, directly onto his face. His head is pounding, but he’s not sure why. _Oh_ , he remembers, _we drank a lot last night._

He sits up, inspecting his surroundings. He’s in Viktor’s apartment in St. Petersburg, Russia. Last night was the first that Yuuri spent back in Russia after flying to Japan to pack up his things. Viktor had invited their friends over for a ‘Welcome Home Yuuri’ party - Yurio, Phichit, Otabek, Chris; everyone - and they drank themselves into oblivion. Now, Yuuri is waking up in Viktor’s bed, sans one Viktor Nikiforov. Where could he be?

Yuuri hears the front door open and seconds later there’s a Maccachin barreling at the bed from the bedroom doorway, straight for Yuuri’s face. Not but a moment after, there’s a damp looking Viktor, smiling down at them. “Good morning, Yuuri~” he purrs. Yuri can feel the blush on his cheeks. Viktor catches him so off guard.

“Good morning, Viktor. Did you go for a run?” Yuuri asks as he sits up again, trying to distract himself, and failing miserably.

“Yes, we ran down to the beach. I figured I’d let you sleep off the jet lag, and then we could go sight seeing, or practice, or just stay in and cuddle,” Viktor says, another smile playing at his lips. “Whichever you prefer, of course.” He finishes, sitting down on the bed next to Yuuri.

Yuuri reaches for his glasses on the bedside table and puts them on. “We?” he asks, a tinge of jealousy spiking his blood.

“Maccachin and myself - why? Who did you think I meant? Everyone else went home last night. I demanded I wake up with you alone.” Viktor’s brow furrows, and his smile fades. He reaches up for Yuuri’s lips, and runs his thumb along his bottom lip before leaning in and kissing it gently. When he pulls away, the good mood has returned.

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri apologizes, scolding himself. “I’m sort of still asleep.”

“That’s fine, _lyubov moya*_. Let’s wake you up. Shower with me?” Viktor pleas, touching Yuuri’s cheek. Yuuri meets his gaze and his face warms. After all this time, why is he still so shy around Viktor? He did just wake up in his bed, for Christ’s sake. Will it always be this way?

After a beat, he agrees. “Okay,” Yuuri mumbles. “I’ll make us food after.”

Viktor smiles brightly. “Good, come on then.”

He takes his hand and together, they shuffle into the bathroom. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Yuuri and Viktor's lighthearted morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Here's Chapter 2, and there's plenty more where this came from, I swear! Leave comments & kudos if you enjoyed. Thank you!

Yuuri and Viktor are sitting in silence at the table enjoying the breakfast Yuuri’s just made for them, when a ray of sunlight hits Viktor’s ring, blinding Yuuri momentarily. He grunts, and removes his glasses to rubs his eyes.

“What is it, Yuuri?” Viktor’s brow furrows again, as he looks quizzically across the table.

“It’s nothing, my eyes are sensitive to light because of my headache, and your ring caught the sun just now.”

“Hmm, they are very shiny.” Viktor smiles. He holds up his right hand to admire the ring Yuuri gave him a just over a month ago.

“I’m sorry they’re not better quality.” Yuuri shrugs, taking a bite of his food.

“Why do you say it like that? Do you know what this means to me?” Viktor’s smirk diminishes and he glares at Yuuri, while gesturing to his ring. Yuuri meets his gaze; the sweet conversation taking an unexpected turn. “I wasn’t joking about this being an engagement ring, Yuuri. Isn’t that what they mean to you, too?” he asks, looking offended. Yuuri’s gaze widens and his mouth falls. He and Viktor have never formally had the conversation - it’s only ever been brought up through light conversation with friends while drinking, where the topic quickly changes.

“V-Viktor. I-“ Yuuri stutters. “I don’t know. I bought them for us in Barcelona because-“ He stops again, tears welling up in his eyes.

“Why, Yuuri? Tell me.” Viktor urges, taking Yuuri’s hand from across the table.

“Because I didn’t know how else to tell you, to show you how much you mean to me. It was the only way I knew how. And then, that night at dinner when Phichit thought we had gotten married, and you corrected him, I realized that is what I wanted, I just didn’t know how to say it. But I didn’t have to because you said it for me. I really do want to be by your side forever, Viktor, on and off the ice.”

“Alright then, it’s about time you admitted that to yourself. I’ve been trying to get you to say that to me for nine months, _kroshka_.**” Viktor beams at Yuuri, and he rises to take their plates.

“No, let me. It’s the least I could do since you’ve been so accommodating.” Yuuri says, taking the plates from the table. He moves around it and walks into the kitchen, places the plates into the sink, and turns on the water. Viktor follows to the other side of the island, and rests his elbows on the counter, watching Yuuri intently.

“I’ve got something to tell you, Yuuri. I’ve never had someone stay the night here, other than you. And I’ve definitely never had someone do my dishes for me, in my own kitchen. You’re already making this place feel more like a home.” Viktor mumbles, his chin resting on his hands while he watches Yuuri dry off the plates. Yuuri looks up at Viktor over the rim of his glasses, and a smile creeps across his mouth.

“I’m just trying to be a proper guest in your home, Viktor.” Yuuri teases.

“Guest?” Viktor gasps. “You’re not a guest.”

“I was kidding, Vitya. Settle down.” Yuuri laughs, putting the dishes away.

“I don’t enjoy your jokes. Besides, I’m never letting you leave anyway.” Viktor returns Yuuri’s smile. “So, did you decide what you wanted to do today? How’s your head?”

“Better after the food and the water. I’m not feeling 100% so I think practicing might be off the table until my jet lag is gone.” Yuuri says, coming around the island and folding himself into Viktor’s outstretched arms.

“Okay, that’s fair. Is there anything you have in mind? We could go into the city and go sightseeing.” Viktor says, kissing the top of Yuuri’s head.

“That sounds good, there is some stuff I need to get.” He replies.  
They stand together for awhile, before finally Yuuri pulls away. “I missed you, Vitya. I know I said it while I was gone, but it feels better to be here.”

“I missed you too, Yuuri. It’s much better having you home with me. Everyone else missed you as well, even Yuri, though he would never admit that.”

“Let’s go get dressed, I want to see your city.” Yuuri says, stepping out of Viktor’s hold.

“Our city, you mean. It’s yours too, now.” Viktor smiles, and heads into the bedroom, taking Yuuri by the hand. Yuuri follows without hesitation, but when they enter the room, he stops.

“Viktor, shouldn’t I have boxes here? I sent nearly all of my clothing.”

“Yes, I’ve already put them away. Come, have a look.” Viktor replies calmly, leading Yuuri into a large, walk-in closet. Viktor switches on the light and releases Yuuri’s hand. “Over here,” Viktor gestures to the left side of the closet. “Are your warmer things - jeans, sweaters, and so on. Under here,” He moves his hand, pointing underneath the shelf. “Are a set of drawers, which have your socks, undergarments, shorts, and t-shirts. Shoes are there,” He says, pointing to a small shelf in the back, “And costumes and everything skate-related is with mine, over here.” He finishes, pointing to a small corner, also in the back of this very spacious closet. Yuuri blushes.

“Thank you, Vitya. I wasn’t expecting you to do that.”

“Well, I had free time since you weren’t here, so I just decided it would be helpful for you to have one less thing to do when you got home. I hope the organization is okay, I just put your things how I did for myself. You can move things around as you like.”

“It’s perfect, to be quite honest it’s never been more organized. Thank you, Viktor.”

“Stop thanking me, Yuuri. It’s nothing, I enjoy having someone else to take care of besides myself.” Viktor runs a hand through his hair.  
Yuuri grasps Viktor’s right hand and brings it to his mouth, kissing his ring. Viktor’s breath catches and he pulls Yuuri in for another embrace. They stand like this for a few moments in silence, until Yuuri lifts his head to meet Viktor’s gaze. Viktor plants a kiss firmly on Yuuri’s mouth, and to his surprise, he doesn’t feel Yuuri tense as he had previously. Viktor pulls away, grasping both sides of Yuuri’s face. Yuuri stares back at him, brow furrowed.

“What is it, Vitya?”

“You, _kroshka_. You’ve changed.”

“I’m just more comfortable with you now, is all. Is that a bad thing?”

“No!” Viktor gasps, eyes wide. “Of course not! I’m just surprised.”

Yuuri grins and snakes his arms back around Viktor’s waist, simultaneously going in for another kiss. It catches Viktor off guard, but he responds quickly. He feels like a teenager again, all giggly and affectionate.  
Finally, Yuuri pulls away, both of them breathless.

“If we don’t stop we won’t make it out of the house today.” Yuuri says, blushing.

“I’m okay with that, actually.” Viktor replies, playing with the hair on the back of Yuri’s head.

“I’m not.” Yuuri frowns, “I want to see more of Russia.”

“Fine, I understand. Plus, tonight I’ll have you all to myself, so I can’t complain.”

“Good. Let’s get dressed.” Yuuri smiles, and Viktor kisses him chastely, before releasing him to get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Kroshka - equivalent of 'baby' in Russian


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! My internet was out - please enjoy!

Yuuri and Viktor are walking hand in hand through the streets of St. Petersburg, and Viktor is watching Yuuri as he gazes excitedly at their surroundings. 

“The buildings here, they’re so different. Everything is so colorful.” Yuuri says finally, after walking in silence. 

“It’s not nearly as green as Hasetsu, though.” Viktor replies. 

“I don’t mind. I’ve never spent too much time in a city. Other than for competitions, I’ve never really seen most of the world. This is very new.” 

“Do you like it?” Viktor asks quietly. 

“I love it, Vitya. Thank you for showing me around.” 

“You’re very welcome, Yuuri. Although staying in sounded just as pleasurable to me.” Viktor laughs. 

“You’re joking.” Yuuri frowns at Viktor.

“Of course I’m joking. I’m very much enjoying this. Are you hungry? I talked to Yuri this morning and he’s around so he might join us for some lunch. I believe Otabek is still with him, as well.” 

“That sounds great. I wonder how they’re holding up after last night.” 

“Well, Yuri didn’t drink and I think Otabek was still sleeping when we spoke. I guess we’ll find out. But it’s nearly 1 o’clock, so they both should be awake now.” 

“Good, we should give them a call and tell them where we are then. But you do it,” Yuuri says, knowing full well that Yuri wouldn’t answer the phone if he saw it was Yuuri that was calling. 

Viktor and Yuri make their way to a bench on the sidewalk and put down their bags. Yuuri takes a seat while Viktor pulls out his cellphone. He dials and after a pause, Yuuri hears a voice on the other end. 

“Good afternoon, Yurio! Yuuri and I are in town if you want to grab a bite. Is Otabek still with you?” Viktor smiles. Yuuri knows how fond Viktor is of them both. He watches Viktor as he continues the conversation with Yuri. 

“Wonderful. The shore, say maybe in a half hour? Great. See you soon. Bye bye!” Viktor hangs up. Yuuri raises his eyebrows in question, waiting for an explanation. 

“Otabek needs a shower, and then they’ll head out. What should we do in the meantime?” 

“I don’t really care.” Yuuri replies, shrugging. “Where are we going to eat?” 

“There’s a restaurant down by the shore, I was thinking we’d go there. I already texted the location to Yuri and he sent back a thumbs up.” 

“Okay. Did you want to do some more shopping?” 

“No, I don’t need to. But is there anything else you need? Didn’t you want to get a pair of boots? The walk to the restaurant is probably about ten minutes, so we have some time before we need to start heading in that direction.” 

“Okay.” 

“Let’s go, then.” 

Viktor and Yuuri walk in silence again until they come across the shoe store they were looking for. Yuuri wanted to to get a pair of snow boots, because January in Russia is a very cold, cold place, and Yuuri isn’t used to weather like this. They enter the store and are immediately greeted pleasantly at the door. The very attentive salesman helps Yuuri find a great pair of insulated winter boots, and the boys are out of the shop in no time. 

Yuuri feels Viktor’s phone buzz in his coat pocket. Viktor pulls it out and reads the text from Yuri. 

“Great, they just left. If we start heading that way now we should get there around the same time.” Viktor says, putting his phone back in his pocket and taking Yuuri’s hand again. 

“Sounds good, lead the way.” Yuuri says, smiling up at Viktor. Viktor doesn’t walk, but instead drops his bags to the ground and pulls Yuuri into an embrace, right in the center of the bustling streets of St. Petersburg. 

“What’s wrong, Viktor?” Yuuri asks, his voice muffled by Viktor's scarf. 

“Nothing, _kroshka_. I just love having you here. I love spending quality time with you that’s not at competitions or practice. Reminds me of when I first came to your family’s hot springs, except now you’re much more receptive to my flirtations.” 

“I agree. Now quit hugging me. People are staring and I’m hungry and don’t want Yurio to beat us to the cafe because we’ll never hear the end of it.” 

“You’re right.” Viktor says, kissing his forehead and releasing him. He takes his hand again and together they walk to the small cafe on the boardwalk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 - As promised! Enjoy! 
> 
> I'll be posting Chapter 5 in a few days, but it'll be here soon!   
> Thanks to everyone who's been reading, please let me know if you're enjoying it thus far!

Otabek’s motorcycle isn’t anywhere to be seen when the two finally make it to the cafe. Viktor leads Yuuri inside and they request a table for four from the hostess. She leads them to a quaint table by the window with a perfect view of the water.

They sit on the same side, and the hostess hands them open menus, and places the other two on the opposite side. 

“Your server will be right with you,” She purrs, in a thick Russian accent. Her eyes flutter at Viktor and Yuuri blushes. 

“Thank you,” Viktor responds, not making eye contact with the girl. He peers down at the menu and clasps Yuuri’s hand openly on the table. The hostess gasps quietly, and quickly walks away. 

“Viktor-“ Yuuri stops, while looking down at the menu. 

“Yes?” Viktor says, looking over at him. 

“I can’t read this menu. It’s in Russian.” 

“Oh, I know. But the ingredients are mostly in English, so if anything sounds good but you aren’t sure, just ask myself or Yuri and we can clarify. I’m sure we’ll be doing the same for Otabek. Don’t worry, _lyubov moya_.” He finishes, bringing Yuuri’s hand to his mouth and kissing his ring. 

Right on cue, the bell rings above the door to the restaurant, and Yuri and Otabek strut in, both wearing leather jackets and dark colored scarves. Viktor cheerfully waves them over and they join the couple at the table. 

“You look like you belong in a street gang.” Viktor says, smirking. 

“It’s high fashion.” Mumbles Yuri, shooting him a look. “And it’s nice to see you too.” 

“Always a treat. Anyway, I was just telling Yuuri that since the menu is in Russian, he and Otabek can ask us about any of the menu items if they have questions.” 

“Thank you.” says Otabek, joining the conversation. “Also, Viktor, thank you for inviting us over last night. We had a lot of fun.” 

“Of course, I love to host a good party, and even more so when the guest of honor is so handsome.” Viktor replies, grinning at Yuuri. Yuuri blushes and tries to steer the conversation away from himself. 

“So, Otabek, when do you travel back to Kazakhstan?” he asks. 

“My flight leaves tomorrow afternoon. I’ll be back here sometime next week though. I haven’t ironed out all the details.” 

“Hmm,” Viktor chimes. “You know, you could just move here and save yourself the hassle. I’m sure Yuri wouldn’t mind having you around.” 

Both Yuuri and Yuri gasp, and Yuri turns a lovely shade of red, and hides his face in his hands. 

“V-Victor!” Yuuri stutters, shocked. “Otabek has barely been able to visit home since he started training. Thinking about moving to Russia full time at eighteen would be a huge career and life step.” 

“I’ve thought about it.” Otabek replies calmly. “Yura has mentioned it. And you’re right, I visit St. Petersburg so often I might as well just move here; it makes sense. But for the time being, I’ll live and train in Kazakhstan with my family until things settle down and I can find a rink here to call my own. Sharing with you three would be a disaster.” 

“Well, you’re certainly right about that.” Viktor smiles, laughing at Otabek’s rare joke. 

 

The waitress sashays over to take their order, and because of the language barrier, Yuri and Viktor end up ordering for the table, while Otabek and Yuuri sit in a confused silence, exchanging glances and subtle shrugs as Yuri and Viktor share words with the girl, until she’s gotten everything written and confirmed. She smiles brightly at the table before turning on her heel and bouncing away. 

“So what have you two got planned for this evening?” Viktor asks. 

“Class with Lilia.” Yuri replies quietly, obviously still embarrassed from Viktor's suggestion. 

“I thought you didn’t do ballet, Otabek?” Yuuri asks, confused. 

“I don’t. Yakov suggested I give it a try while I’m here. Though I’m not sure working with Lilia will make me enjoy it anymore than I do, which is very little.” He smirks. It’s not common for Otabek to make jokes this often, but it brings the mood of the table up. 

“Well, it’s good that you’re trying it again, at least.” Yuuri laughs. 

“Lilia wouldn’t take no for an answer.” Otabek replies. 

“Plus, since he’s been staying with us, Beka’s been forced to participate in everything I do with Lilia and Yakov. She said if he doesn’t come to class tonight, he isn’t invited back.” Yuri mutters, trying to hide a smile. 

“That sounds so much like them. Sorry,” Viktor shrugs, gesturing to Otabek and Yuuri. “But by association, Yakov is sort of a coach to both of you now.” Yuuri looks confused and Otabek’s expression doesn’t waiver. “What time is class?” 

“Five. We thought we’d have lunch with you two, go to the beach, and then head to the studio.” Yuri explains. 

“Perfect, you’ve got plenty of time. Yuuri, do you want to go to the beach before we go home?” Viktor asks, turning towards Yuuri again. 

“If we go with them, Yuri will throw sand at me.” Yuuri glares across the table. 

“I don’t want to get too dirty before class.” Yuri shrugs. “But at any other time, I would.” 

“Well let’s decide after we eat, our appetizers are here.” Viktor says, nodding to the waitress. The men settle in to eat as Viktor and Yuri explain exactly what is in fact, sitting in front of them.

 

\-------------------------------

 

It’s around four-thirty when Otabek and Yuri leave for Lilia’s. They’ve all just spent the last hour or so at the beach, where Yuuri and Viktor walked barefoot along the water and Yuri and Otabek sat quietly on some beach chairs, as to avoid getting dirty. 

Yuuri and Viktor stand waving, as Otabek speeds away on his motorcycle with Yuri on the back, returning the wave.

The sun has begun to set, and Viktor takes Yuuri’s hand in his, and brings it up to his mouth to kiss. 

“Let’s go home. It’ll be dark soon and I’m sure you’re getting tired.” Viktor says. 

“Okay, you’re right. We can go back and watch a movie.” Yuuri nods, and they start off in the direction of home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I know this chapter ends on a great note - but I'm not done yet! I wanted to let all of the returning readers know that I'm gonna be taking a few days off from writing because I'm going to be driving across the United States, but once I'm settled back home I'll post more! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone that's been reading and leaving comments! I appreciate it!

 

Viktor and Yuuri finally reach their apartment just after five, and the sun is set low in the clouds. Viktor hands his bags to Yuuri as he looks for his keys to unlock the door. Once inside, Yuuri heads to the bedroom and drops the bags to the floor. Makkachin raises his head from where he was napping on the bed, curious about the noise. Viktor follows shortly behind, and helps Yuuri unpack all of the new things they just bought. Boots, a new tie, a new parka, and a few pairs of pants for Yuuri, a new scarf for Viktor, a few toys for Makkachin, and a new set of utensils for the kitchen. Since Viktor doesn’t cook, he didn’t have much of anything. 

When they’ve finished, they flop down on the bed together, along side Makka. 

“What would you like to do now, Viktor? Do you want to watch a movie?” Yuuri asks, rubbing Makkachin’s belly distractedly. 

“I was going to rinse off in the shower since my feet feel a little grimy from the sand, and after that we can start a movie. Do you think you’ll be up for practice tomorrow? If so, we probably shouldn’t stay up too late.”Viktor responds. 

“I should be. I don’t see why not; especially if we go to bed early enough. I do want to have a rinse as well, though.” 

“Perfect. Well then let’s get cleaned up and change, then we can make popcorn and watch something. Oh, and don’t put your feet on the bed, Yuuri.” Viktor scolds, not wanting sand in the sheets. 

“Hmm. Too late.” Yuuri replies, giggling. Viktor lifts his head to see Yuuri’s bare feet tucked into one of the folds of the blanket. Viktor narrows his eyes. But instead of blushing as he used to, Yuuri grins brightly. “My toes are cold, Vitya.” 

“It’s a damn good thing you’re so cute, Yuuri. Otherwise I’d be really angry. At least it’s on your side of the bed. C’mon,” Viktor says, rising off the bed and extending a hand towards Yuuri, who’s cuddled up with Makkachin. 

Yuuri takes Viktor’s hand, pretending to be reluctant, and Viktor easily pulls him off the bed and right into his arms. He nuzzles Yuuri’s neck and bites his ear playfully. 

“Clean, not dirty.” Yuuri whispers, pressing his hands against Viktor's chest. 

“If we weren’t already covered in sand I’d convince you otherwise,” Viktor purrs, pulling Yuuri backwards into the bathroom. 

Once inside, he shuts the door and releases Yuuri, and begins to undo the buttons on his shirt. 

“I can undress myself, you know.” Yuuri says, smugly. 

“Yes, but that’s not nearly as fun, is it?” 

Yuuri hesitates. “No.” 

“Exactly. Now, let me undress my beautiful fiancé in peace without argument.” Viktor demands. 

“Fiancé,” Yuuri whispers, as if playing with the word. 

“Mhm.” Viktor nods, finishing the line of buttons. He pulls Yuuri’s shirt off his shoulders and places it gently on the counter. He then lifts his arms above his head, as a cue for Yuuri to remove his sweater, of which he’s been tugging at the hemline.Yuuri complies, but struggles, given that he is several centimeters shorter than Viktor. They both giggle, and Viktor leans forwards slightly, making the task a little easier on Yuuri. He successfully tugs the sweater off, and places it on the counter next to his own shirt. 

“This might be a strange request,” Yuuri starts, blushing. 

“What is it?” Viktor asks, grabbing Yuri by the hips.

“Could we maybe take a bath instead? I’m cold, and I think it’ll warm me up better and help me sleep later.” 

“That’s not a strange request, Yuuri. I think it’s a great idea.” Viktor responds, striding over to the large marble bathtub in the corner of the room. He leans down to turn on the faucet, and gestures with his head for Yuuri to come closer. “Test the temperature, I don’t want it to burn, but do whatever you’re comfortable with.” Yuuri nods and places a hand under the water, adjusting the nobs accordingly. When satisfied, he plugs the drain. 

“Perfect.” Yuuri says, standing. When they’ve both undressed, Yuuri climbs into the water first. 

“Did you enjoy yourself today?” Viktor asks, climbing behind him. 

“I did. St. Petersburg is beautiful and it was nice spending time with the boys. The beach here kind of reminds me of the one in Hasetsu. I remember you mentioning the seagulls when you first came to be my coach, and listening to them today made me think of how far we've come.”

“We really have, haven’t we?” 

“It hasn’t even been a year yet, but it feels like it’s been a lifetime.” 

“And soon, I’m going to be your trophy husband.” Viktor hums, running his fingers along Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Oh, stop.” Yuuri sighs. 

“You’re right. It could be ages before we’re actually married. Who knows how long it’s going to take for you to win gold.” 

“If it takes me too much longer, they're going to start assuming it’s my coach’s fault.” 

“Well, I’m going to make sure that doesn’t happen.” 

“We’ll see.” Yuuri says, leaning back and resting his head on Viktor’s chest. 

“Hey Yuuri,” Viktor pauses. 

“Hmm?” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too, Vitya.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This chapter is pretty short because I didn't want to leave y'all without progression for too long! I'm in Louisiana now, and I still have 3 more days of driving until I'm home!  
> The last two hotels didn't have any wifi, otherwise I would have posted this as soon as it was ready!  
> Tomorrow (hopefully) I'll be able to post chapter 7 - so stay tuned! 
> 
> Added: Hey guys, I'm in Texas, but I got to my hotel really late and haven't had time to finish the chapter, so I'll post 7 when I get home! Thanks for being patient with me! <3
> 
> Thank you to all of my returning readers, and welcome, to my new ones!  
> Leave a comment and/or kudos if you've enjoyed!

It’s nine-thirty when Viktor and Yuuri finish their movie. Viktor switches off the tv, and a very sleepy Yuuri drags Viktor from their spot on the couch to their bedroom. Viktor follows him without hesitation, chuckling at how groggy Yuuri is from the jet-lag. 

When they reach the bed, Yuuri flops down onto it, disturbing a sleeping Makkachin, who moves to the foot of the bed to make room. Viktor watches as Yuuri struggles to get under the blankets, but he’s drifting in and out of sleep, so he gives up quickly. Smiling, Viktor pulls the blanket up over Yuuri, nestling him in tight. He glides around the bed and climbs under the blanket on the other side. He looks over at his sleeping beauty, and gently, he runs his fingers down Yuuri’s cheek. With his hand still resting on Yuuri’s face, Viktor falls asleep. 

 

_They’re at the rink, where Yuuri is practicing his quads. Viktor watches in adoration, because he can’t believe how much he’s come to love this man. His phone goes off and he looks down, when suddenly, Viktor hears a high pitched scream come from the ice. He watches in slow motion as Yuuri falls and slumps to the ground._

_“I can’t feel my leg!” He hears. “I can’t move it!”_

 

Viktor wakes with a start, jolting upward in bed. His breathing is heavy and he’s damp with sweat. He looks around hurriedly - they're at home. Beside him, Yuuri stirs but doesn’t wake, to which Viktor is relieved. 

He slips out of bed and steps into the kitchen, careful not to make too much noise. He pours himself a glass of water and takes a seat at the breakfast bar. Viktor’s had nightmares about injuries before - but only for himself, not for someone else. He’s dreamt about falling, breaking an ankle, missing the podium, being publicly humiliated, you name it, and he’s dreamt about it. But when it comes to Yuuri, the dreams were always good. They always felt more like memories, but this time was different. 

Viktor finishes his water and places the glass in the sink. He glances at the clock - 3:13 a.m. _Too early to wake up._

He walks back to bed and slips back under the covers, where Yuuri is now facing away from him, and Makkachin is at their feet. He pulls himself against Yuuri and nuzzles the nape of his neck. 

This is home, where they both are safe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, HI! 
> 
> I am SO SORRY, that it has taken me this long to get the chapter up. I've been so busy since getting home!  
> I promise to never leave it hanging like that for this long ever again. 
> 
> So here you go - Chapter 7!   
> Is there anything y'all have been wanting to read? Let me know and it'll help me write new chapters!  
> As always, leave kudos & a comment if you enjoyed. Thank you! <3

In the morning, Yuuri wakes first, too warm with Viktor coiled around him like a snake. He rolls onto his side to face Viktor, who’s fast asleep. Yuuri aimlessly runs his hand through Viktor’s light hair and accidentally snags a knot, waking him. 

“Oops, I’m sorry,” Yuuri whispers, pulling his hand back. 

“That’s okay, _kroshka_ ,” Viktor replies, sleepily. “What time is it?” 

“About nine, I assume. You’ve slept late. I would have expected you to be out for a run by now.” 

“Normally, yes. But I wasn’t sleeping well. Were you?” Viktor answers, rubbing his eyes. 

“Fairly well, I’d say. Why didn’t you?” Yuuri asks. Viktor recalls the dream and wonders if he should tell Yuuri about it. 

“I had a nightmare.” Viktor explains, sitting up and leaning against the head board. “It was about you. It woke me up at nearly four, and I had trouble falling back to sleep.” 

“Oh, I understand. What happened?” Yuuri presses, propping himself up on a pillow to face Viktor. 

“It’s nothing you need to worry about. It just got to me because when I dream about you it’s normally good stuff - like Barcelona or Hasetsu. It startled me, is all.” Viktor replies, looking down at Yuuri. He smiles, because Yuuri is safe and not at risk. “It’s rare that I have to worry about people other than myself. That’s becoming more clear with every day that you spend here.” 

“Is that a bad thing?” 

“No, it’s not a bad thing. But I’ve been by myself for so long, that it’s refreshing. It’s something I’ve definitely had to get used to.” 

“Well I hope it’s not been a bother.” 

“Yuuri~” Viktor hums, shutting his eyes. Yuuri can tell he’s getting annoyed with him. 

“I’m sorry. Anyway—“ 

“Don’t be sorry, Yuuri. Like I said, having someone else around and someone to worry about is something I’m getting used to. You’re not bothering me. If you were, I would tell you, believe me. I love having you around, more than anything in this life. Please don’t ever doubt that.” 

Yuuri buries his face in his pillow, embarrassed by Viktor’s confession. When the redness fades, he raises his head to meet Viktor’s gaze, which is now soft and bright. 

“Should we practice today?” Viktor asks him. 

“I think so. I’ve been in bed for nearly two whole days.” 

“That’s not true, we went shopping yesterday and we had a party two nights ago. You’ve been on your feet. Trust me - I’m not going to let my Prince turn back into a Piggy just yet.” 

“Just yet? Are you planning on letting me get fat?” 

“Not for a few years, at least. Maybe after retirement. However; I’ve got at least five more years of sexy Katsudon to tide me over.” Viktor smirks, playfully poking Yuuri in the stomach. He slides off the bed and heads into the closet, where he quickly changes, and emerges moments later, with a concerned look on his face. 

“What is it?” Yuuri asks, rising and walking toward where Viktor is standing. 

“Take it easy today, okay?” 

“Viktor,” Yuuri purrs, pulling him in. “It was a bad dream, I’m fine, and I’m going to continue being fine. What’s the worst that could happen? I bruise my knee? Let me get changed and we’ll go. Go make us some tea.” Yuuri nudges, pushing Viktor toward the bedroom door. 

“Fine, fine. But I’ll be watching you.” Viktor sighs, releasing Yuuri. 

“Do you think I’d have it any other way?” Yuuri winks and disappears into the closet. 

Viktor heads into the kitchen and busies himself with to-go mugs and tea. Why is he so shaken up? He knows he has nothing to worry about. 

Yuuri enters the kitchen a few minutes later and together, they leave for the rink. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I didn't take me two weeks to post another chapter!   
> Thank you all for being patient with me. Content should be more frequent now! 
> 
> If there's ANYTHING specific that you guys want from this fic, please let me know, it'll help with inspiration for future chapters! I'd like to make it to 10 or 15 at least before I end, so let me know what you'd like to read! 
> 
> Thanks as always, and leave a comment for kudos if you enjoyed!

They reach the rink and find Yuri and Yakov already at work. Trying not to disturb them, the two enter quietly and take a seat to watch for a moment while they put on their skates. Yakov spots them quickly and storms over to where they’re sitting on the bleachers. 

“Viktor!” He shouts, “It’s nearly ten! Where have you been? We haven’t seen you for days!”

“Yakov, stop shouting.” Viktor scolds the older man. “We took a few days off to get Yuuri settled, but we’re back and ready to practice. Also; Yuri saw us yesterday so you must have known we were around.” Viktor explains, waving his hand in their direction. Yuuri, however; tenses - he’s not used to Yakov’s constant stress. 

Yakov glares at Viktor but decides not to pick a fight with him, because even he knows he’ll lose. “Get on the ice.” he says, and walks away. 

“He still scares me.” Yuuri whispers. 

“Don’t let him. He’s not scary.” Viktor replies, tying up his skates. “Are you ready?” 

“Yes, and Viktor,” Yuuri pauses

“Hmm?” 

“Don’t be worried about me, okay?” Yuuri finishes and kisses Viktor on the cheek, before standing and moving towards the ice. Viktor rises, and walks to the wall, where he rests his head in his hand and absentmindedly watches Yuuri warm up. 

“Hey!” Yakov shouts. “What are you doing, Vitya? You’re not just a coach anymore! Get to work!” 

“Oh, boy. This is going to get complicated.” Viktor mumbles to himself, taking off his blade covers and placing them beside their other stuff. He joins everyone, and immediately starts to feel better. Is this what he needed? To be here, on the ice with Yuuri? 

 

Noon rolls around and the boys are getting tired. Yakov and Yuri have taken a break, so now Viktor can get some coaching time with Yuuri. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri says, “Will you please go refill my water?” 

“Of course, I’ll be right back.” Viktor smiles, and exits the rink. “Anyone else need water?” He asks, looking toward Yuri, where now Mila and Georgi are also sitting. Yuri throws Viktor his bottle, and he catches it with ease. “You’re the youngest one here, you should be doing the dirty work.” Viktor grumbles, “Watch him, please.” He says, gesturing toward Yuuri, who’s now alone on the ice. 

Viktor exits and heads down the hall towards where the fountain is, and refills the bottles he’s been holding. He makes quick work of it, and turns to return to the rink. As he’s walking, he hears a shrill scream come from the larger room. His heart stops. He can’t run because he’s wearing his skates, but as quick as he can, he darts back into the room, where he finds Yuri and Yakov on their knees, in the middle of the rink beside a slumped Yuuri. Mila and Georgi are standing, looking worried, by the wall of the ice. 

“Oh my god. Yuuri!!” Viktor shouts, not really knowing what to do. 

Viktor drops the bottles and pops his covers off again, sparing no time. Before the next beat, he’s on his knees with everyone else, by Yuuri’s side. 

“Viktor.” Yuri starts, eyes wide. “He’s fine, Viktor.” Yuri turns to Yakov, not really sure what to say. 

“Vitya.” Yuuri starts. “I fell. I’ve fallen probably more than a hundred times. I. Am. Fine. I’m all good. Help me up.” 

They all go to stand, and Viktor takes Yuuri’s arms to steady him. Yuuri squeezes his eyes shut, and shakes his head. 

“He knocked his head against the ice when he fell. I suspect it’s probably just a concussion, if even that. Go, take him to see a doctor.” Yakov tells them. 

“No, I’m okay. There’s nothing to worry about.” Yuuri says, trying to calm Viktor. 

“Go. It’ll help Vitya rest easy.” Yakov says, patting Yuuri on the back. 

“Come, I’m taking you.” Viktor says quietly. 

Together, the boys walk outside and head toward Viktor’s car. He’s silent, and it’s scary. He opens Yuuri’s door and he slides in. He walks around and enters the other side. 

“Viktor,” Yuuri starts, sitting in the passenger seat. 

“What?” Viktor snaps, covering his face with his hand. Yuuri reaches across and takes his hand away from his face. 

“I’m okay. The ice won’t hurt me. You think it would after all this time? I’m not a child, Vitya. I overstepped a salchow and slipped, hit my head on the ground. It’s all good.” 

“I’m still taking you to see a doctor.”

“That’s fine. But I just want you to not feel responsible for this.” 

“I wasn’t watching you.” 

“I still might have fallen, Viktor.” 

Viktor scowls but doesn’t answer. Yuuri doesn't press, but sits quietly as Viktor drives, still holding Viktor’s hand. Viktor doesn’t speak, and is obviously thinking, because Yuuri can feel him playing with his ring. 

 

By the time they reach the clinic, Viktor’s mood has softened, and when they’re both out of the car Viktor pulls Yuuri into an embrace. 

“I know that you’re okay. I was scared. Like I said, I’m not used to worrying about anyone but myself. This is all new to me. Please have patience with me.” 

“I know, Viktor. Let’s go talk to a doctor, so that you can be absolutely positive that I’m fine.” 

They join hands and enter the building, but Yuuri can tell that Viktor is still tense. 

 

The nurse finishes the check up and closes the folder she’s been taking notes in. 

“Well, it doesn’t look like anything too serious, Mr. Katsuki. A minor concussion, but that happens all the time with athletes. Take it slow for a few days, and if you experience nausea or dizziness that’s out of the ordinary or if hit your head again, come back and we’ll check it out, okay? It’s really nothing to worry about, Mr. Nikiforov. Please stop pacing the room.” 

“Thank you.” Yuuri says, sliding off the exam table. He gathers his things and takes Viktor’s hand to exit the room. He quickly talks with the receptionist and pays for the visit, while Viktor stews next to him. She hands Yuuri back his card, and he puts his wallet back in the pocket of his jacket. 

“Let’s go.” He says to Viktor, who still hasn’t said a word for the entire visit, other than to make sure there was no internal bleeding. 

They walk to the car, Yuuri visibly annoyed with Viktor’s behavior. He opens his own door and slides into the passenger seat once again. Viktor climbs in the opposite side and starts the engine.

Yuuri takes off his glasses and rubs the bridge of his nose. “Are you going to say anything or are you just going to stew all night?” 

“I was really worried, Yuuri.” Viktor whispers. 

“I know, Vitya. But you were too worried. Children get concussions on playgrounds. I’m a grown man and I slipped on ice. Please relax Viktor, and take me home.” 

“It’s not just that, Yuuri. I know you’re okay and that’s its nothing serious. But what am I supposed to do if you do get seriously hurt someday? Or vise versa? I can’t live without you now, Yuuri.” 

“Viktor—“

“I love you so much, Yuuri. You are the most important person in my life now and I’m not used to feeling this way. I know I’ve said it a hundred times, but please have patience with me as I get used to having you around. Which might never happen, considering that you never cease to surprise me in so many ways.”

“I love you too, Viktor. Trust me, this is an adjustment for me too, and it’s going to take some time, but we’ve got each other now and that is the most important thing. And believe me, I’m not going anywhere any time soon. Okay?” 

“Okay,” Viktor smiles and takes Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri brings Viktor’s hand up to his mouth to kiss. 

“Let’s go home.” 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Posting this new chapter kind of late, but I start classes again tomorrow so it'll be a few days before I can put anything else out but I wanted to give y'all something! 
> 
> Enjoy, and you know the drill! <3

Viktor’s sitting on the couch watching tv while Yuuri cooks up something for lunch. Makkachin is resting peacefully on his lap, snoring softly. 

“Yuuri~” Viktor chimes, his mood having lifted significantly. 

“Yes?” Yuuri says, moving a pan from the counter to the stove. 

“Do you think we should get another dog?” Viktor asks, turning his head toward the kitchen. Yuuri stops, pauses, and stares blankly back at Viktor. “I think Makkachin might be getting lonely.” 

“I had a dog, Viktor. Look how that turned out. And Makka’s run in with the buns? I’m obviously bad luck towards animals.” 

“Yes but you’re older now and we’re home with Makkachin more, but when we start to travel again, what happens to him?”

“Viktor, we take Makkachin with us when we travel.” Yuuri sighs. 

“Then we’ll take them both.” 

“No, Viktor. I don’t think it’s a good idea.” 

“Why don’t we just go look?” 

“If we look I’m going to want one. That’s how puppies work.” Yuuri says, handing a plate of food to Viktor and sitting beside him on the couch. 

“I know. That’s why I want to go.” Viktor smiles, taking the plate from Yuuri. Yuuri tangles his legs together with Viktor’s and they sit facing each other on the couch with Makkachin between them. Yuuri glares at Viktor over the rim of his glasses, stone-faced. Viktor smiles and nudges Yuuri playfully with his foot. 

“Fine, I will go with you to look. But that doesn’t mean we’re getting one.” Yuuri says, breaking down. 

“Okay.” Viktor smiles brightly, having won. “We can bring Yuri and he can get another cat.” 

“If Yuri comes he’ll take all of the cats. He can’t be stopped.” 

“Okay, you say that like it’s a bad thing.” 

“Do you really think Yakov and Lilia want a hundred cats running around?” 

“They already have Yuri and sometimes Otabek running around.” 

“If Yuri gets more cats you know some of them will end up here, right?” Yuuri mumbles, with his mouth full. Viktor’s eyes widen. 

“Oh, no.” Viktor whispers. 

“Exactly. No cats. No dogs, either, hopefully. But we can go look, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

“Do you want to watch something on tv?” Yuuri asks, trying to change the subject. 

“Hmm. No, we should go look at puppies.” 

“We’re still eating.” 

“I’m almost done.” 

“There’s unpacking to be done. Practice to be had.” 

“No, the nurse said you needed to take the day off. All of your boxes are unpacked. So, that only leaves us with one option - puppies.”

“Fine! Damn it.” Yuuri groans, putting his plate on the coffee table. “We’re totally going to get another dog.” 

Viktor laughs loudly, surprised by Yuuri’s reaction. “Yeah, we totally are.” He sits up and rests his arms on Yuuri’s knees. “I’ll clean up, get ready to go. Are you feeling up to it? You’ve had quite the day.” 

“Yeah, my head is fine. Let’s get going. I’ll get our shoes.” Yuuri says, handing his plate to Viktor, who’s already standing. 

Yuuri retrieves their shoes from their place by the door and brings them over to the couch where they'd been sitting. Viktor places their plates in the sink and comes back to join Yuuri on the couch to put on his shoes. When they’re both done, they stand, and Yuuri grabs his bag while Viktor puts Makkachin in his leash. 

“He’s coming too?” Yuuri asks, surprised and confused. 

“This is his decision too. We’re a family.” Viktor answers, straight faced. He pats Makkachin on the head. 

“Oh my god. You’re too much, can we go?” Yuuri presses his fingers to the bridge of his nose. 

“Yes, _kroshka_. Let’s get ourselves a puppy!” Viktor yelps, bouncing up and down. 

“You’re just excited because you know we’re going to get another dog.” Yuuri says, opening the door for them. 

“I think you’re against the idea because the puppy will take all of my attention away from you.” Viktor hums, poking Yuuri playfully in the side before swinging his arm around his shoulder. They walk down the hallway and enter the elevator. 

“I’ll be fine without your attention.” Yuuri mumbles. 

“Yeah, okay, Mr. I’ve-been-your-biggest-fan-since-I-was-a-kid-I-used-to-keep-pictures-of-you-on-my-walls.” Viktor laughs. 

“That was…exaggerative. Wait—“ Yuuri stops and whips his head in Viktor’s direction. “How did you know I kept pictures of you on my walls?” 

“Yuuko told me, and I saw the posters under your bed a few months ago when we were packing your things. You’re not a good liar, Yuuri.” Viktor says smugly. 

“Oh my god, I’m so embarrassed.” Yuuri whimpers, hiding his face in his hands.

“Why?” Viktor asks, taking Makkachin and exiting the elevator. 

“Because—“ Yuuri starts, following them out the doors of the building. “I didn’t want you to know that.” 

“Do you honestly think I didn’t know my fiancé was my biggest fan? Please.” Viktor laughs. They start walking down the busy street towards the city, where there are multiple pet stores and shelters. Yuuri’s face is beet red, so he keeps his face turned towards the street. 

“You’re never going to let me live this down.” Yuuri says, finally. 

“Most likely not. However; it’s nice to know you’ve had a crush on me since you were a child. I feel so honored.” 

“Please stop.” 

“And to think, you used to fall asleep looking at my pictures on your wall.” Viktor smiles, and wraps his arm around Yuuri’s shoulder again. He leans in close and whispers, “And now you get to look at the real thing.” He finishes. It sends a chill down Yuuri’s spine and he quickly pulls away. 

“We are in public, Viktor.” 

“So? I can’t snuggle my fiancé?” 

“I know you’re just messing with me.” Yuuri scoffs. 

“Oh, am I?” Viktor hums, pulling Yuuri in close again and planting a loud and sloppy kiss on his cheek. Yuuri splutters and swats at Viktor, who repeats the process several times, thoroughly embarrassing Yuuri. Yuuri finally gives in, laughing, and wraps his arms around Viktor's waist, who stops the torture and envelopes Yuuri in a hug. Makkachin tugs on the leash, breaking them apart, and he pulls again, encouraging the boys to keep walking. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, quick thing. Instead of posting multiple times a week like I have been, I've been thinking I might switch to posting once a week instead!   
> That way the fic won't end so soon (to tide us all over a little) and I will have time to make the chapters longer! (Which means more fluff!!)
> 
> Alright - back to the story.   
> As usual, leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed.   
> Thanks! <3

They let Makkachin lead, and they walk quietly hand in hand for a while. Shortly, they reach a pet store that has many animals in the window. 

“Let’s go in here first.” Yuuri says, pulling Viktor through the large glass door. They look at each enclosure individually, letting Makkachin take a look at each one. None of the dogs, despite all being very adorable, catch their eyes, so they exit the shop and head towards the next one. 

“Do you want to get another poodle or should we opt for another breed?” 

“Hmm,” Viktor pauses, contemplating. “I like poodles because they’re a well-behaved breed. Makkachin, even as a puppy, never gave me any trouble.” 

“We could get a white one.” Yuuri says, nonchalantly. Viktor stops walking and grabs Yuuri’s arm, causing him to turn. “What?” Yuuri asks.

“Can we please?” Viktor asks, eyes wide and a big smile blooming across his face. 

“You want to get a white poodle?” Yuuri raises his eyebrows. 

“Yes.” Viktor bites his lip in hesitation. 

“Haha, okay! I don’t see why not. At least when the puppy gets older we’ll be able to tell them apart.” Yuuri smiles at Viktor, who’s elated. They approach another pet store and decide to asks one of the employees if they have any white poodles. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. We don’t. I can call around to the other stores in the area if you’d like?” She smiles, and kneels down to look at Makkachin. “Looking for a little brother or sister?” 

“That’s right. Finally got the fiancé to agree to get another puppy.” Viktor chuckles, gesturing to Yuuri, who blushes. 

“Well, perfect. Feel free to look around while I make some calls, and I’ll let you know what I figure out, okay?” She stands, and walks toward the counter in the back of the shop. 

“I hope someone in the area has one.” Viktor says. 

“I’m sure they do.” Yuuri answers. The two spend a few minutes roaming around the store looking at collars, leashes, toys, treats, and adorable doggy clothing items. A few moments later, the store clerk, Klara, joins them again. 

“Okay gentleman, looks like one store in St. Petersburg has a poodle puppy. However; they close in a half hour and I don’t know if you’d be able to make it in time if you’re walking.” 

“Oh, no.” Yuuri says.

“Would they be able to hold it for us?” 

“Viktor, it’s not a book.” Yuuri scolds. 

“Well, yes and no. I can mention that you’re interested and they might be able to place in the back, not in the display.” Klara says, and both men sigh with relief. 

“Will you ask them?” Viktor says, obviously nervous that they'll miss the chance. 

“Of course, give me five minutes to call them back.” 

“Thank you for looking!” Yuuri calls to Klara as she walks back to the counter. 

“No problem!” She replies. 

“So what, we’ll pick it up tomorrow? We have practice.” Yuuri turns and says to Viktor. 

“No, I have practice. You have a rest day, remember?” 

“I’m not taking another day off, Viktor. We were barely at practice for two hours today. I’m going back tomorrow.” 

“All right, then we’ll swing by the shop after we practice.”

“That works.” Yuuri says, hugging Viktor. “I’m sorry if I’ve been difficult today.” 

“Why do you think you’ve been difficult?” Viktor asks, leaning back to look Yuuri in the eye. “I haven’t thought so.”

“Oh, I can never tell. I just feel like I’m being a bother.”

“Yuuri, despite you being hurt, today has been a good day. I love spending time with you more than anything in the world. Wouldn’t trade it for anything and I certainly don’t find you a bother. Plus, you’ve agreed to let me get another dog, so, who’s complaining? Not me.” 

“Okay, good. Just making sure.” 

“Thank you for letting me know, though. I do appreciate that you always tell me what you’re thinking.” Viktor says, hugging Yuuri and nuzzling his ear. 

Klara returns, grinning. “They said they’ll hold her for you. Here’s the address—“ Klara says, hanging Viktor a small slip of paper. “It’s a few blocks over, so I would suggest driving.” 

“Perfect!” Viktor exclaims. 

“Thank you so much for all of your help.” Yuuri says, reaching out to shake hands with Klara. She returns the shake excitedly. 

“It’s the least I could do for my two favorites!” Klara giggles, revealing that she did, in fact, recognize them. “Sorry, I don’t want to embarrass you or call you out while you’re shopping, but let me know if there’s anything else I can do, okay?” 

“Thank you, we appreciate it.” Viktor smiles, and shakes her hand as well. She waves to them as they leave.

"I don't know if I've ever been somebody's favorite." Yuuri laughs. 

"You're my favorite." Viktor says, matter-of-factly. 

"And you're mine." Yuuri says brightly, taking Viktor's hand. 

 

They walk quietly again back towards their apartment, and Makkachin skips along beside them, chewing on his new bone that Klara had kindly gifted to him.

“Are you excited?” Viktor asks Yuuri. 

“Yes, I am. I think it’ll be nice to have a lady around the house for once.” Yuuri smirks. 

“Hmm?” Viktor’s face falls, confused. 

“Klara said ‘she’ when referring to the dog. The poodle is female.” Yuuri explains, and Viktor’s eyes widen, registering. 

“Oh, that’s right. I didn’t even catch that.” He shrugs. “Makkachin’s getting a little sister!” Makkachin hears his name and starts jumping up at Viktor, who kneels down to play with his cheeks. They’re just outside of their building, and the sidewalk is quiet. 

“The shop closes at 4 so we’ll have to leave practice a little early.” Yuuri says, joining the two on the ground.

“We’ll just get an early start then.” Viktor says, standing again and enters the building, followed by Yuuri who’s now holding Makkachin’s leash. Viktor’s phone buzzes from inside his pocket, and he pulls it out quickly. He has 3 new texts. One from Chris, one from Georgi and one from Yuri. 

 

Chris: 

 

_** *Viktor! It’s my last night in  ** _

_** St. Petersburg, let’s drink!* ** _

 

Georgi:

 

_** *Viktor.  ** _

_** Yakov wants to know if  ** _

_** the Japanese Yuuri is OK.  ** _

_** Yuri keeps muttering that  ** _

_** he deserved it. Will you be  ** _

_** at practice tomorrow? You’ll  ** _

_** need to remind him  ** _

_** who’s  ** _ _** boss ** _ _**.* ** _

 

Yuri: 

 

_** *Hey. Tell the pig that ** _

_** Otabek says goodbye.  ** _

_** We’re taking him to the airport  ** _

_** right now. I’m gonna be bored,  ** _

_** what’s for dinner?* ** _

 

Viktor sighs while Yuuri unlocks their door. “What is it?” Yuuri asks, taking Makkachin off his leash once they're inside. 

“Well, Chris wants to get drunk, Yuri is being a pain and Otabek says goodbye.” Viktor explains, taking off his coat and hanging it on the hook by the door. 

“Wow.” Yuuri murmurs, slipping off his shoes and taking a seat on the couch beside Makkachin. 

“Yuri wants to know what’s for dinner.” Viktor says, switching off his phone screen and shoving his phone into the back pocket of his pants. 

“Oh, I’m making dinner?” Yuuri laughs, and pushes his glasses up on his nose before looking over at Viktor, who’s still standing by the door. “We can have people over again, if you want. I don’t mind.” 

Viktor joins Yuuri on the couch, wrapping an arm around him. “Are you sure? Chris goes back to Switzerland tomorrow and Yuri needs something to occupy his time so he doesn’t get into trouble.” 

“Sure!" Yuuri says, settling against Viktor's chest. "I know you love to host and I like to cook for large numbers. I’ll text Phichit, I think he might still be around. Then I’ll just run down to the store really quick and get something to make.”

“Okay, I’ll let Mila and Georgi know too. Can I come with you to the store?” Viktor asks, nuzzling Yuuri behind the ear. 

“Do you think I’d say no to grocery shopping with my fiancé? Never in a million years.” Yuuri hums, typing away on his phone. “Phitchit says he’ll be here. It’s his last night in town too.” 

“I figured everyone would be leaving soon, the five of us are really the only ones who have any business in Russia.”

“That’s true. What time should I tell him to come over?” Yuuri turns his head, and Viktor runs his nose along the length of Yuuri’s. 

“Hmm. I want some couch cuddle time with my Katsudon before the festivities, so maybe, seven? Eight?” 

Yuuri leans back and looks at his watch. "It's only four-thirty. Do we really need that much time?” 

“Well, I want to shower and we still need to go to the store. Should we aim for six-thirty then?” Viktor replies, sitting up. 

Yuuri quickly estimates the time in his head. “Yeah, that should be fine. I’ll text Phichit, and I’m sure he’ll come with Chris.” Yuuri taps away. 

“Perfect. I’ll text the other three.” Viktor makes quick work of the messages, and when finished, he sets his phone down on the coffee table. “Now, Yuuri,” Viktor hums low in his throat. 

“What?” Yuuri says, placing his phone beside Viktor’s and readjusting his glasses. Viktor leans over and moves Yuuri’s hand away from his face before pinning him to the couch with the weight of his body. 

“About that alone time…” Viktor whispers, and takes Yuuri’s mouth with his. 

**Author's Note:**

> *lyubov moya - my love


End file.
